


In an alternate universe.

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong is a little stuck in his thoughts, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Soft Ending, eight makes one team, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe, they would be college buddies. Free to drink and smoke and let loose in public like any other fucking student.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	In an alternate universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a weird state of mind so it may seem choppy and awkwardly angsty, but i hope you enjoy it.  
> Its also not edited so ignore mistakes please:)  
> Happy new year ^~^

"Ten minutes!" Yunho's voice echoes around the dorm. 

Chatters fills the dorms as the eight members of ateez gather around. The downs of idol life includes lack of time, and thus there was no time to fully celebrate the end of a successful year. Hongjoong couldn't let them mope around or head to bed without some kind of happy end to 2019, and so here they were having a mini-party.

Although half of them are barely sober, the party having come to slow end as they now just wait for the day, the year and decade to finally end.

Hongjoong's eyes scan the dimly lit room. They decorated it earlier, with some fairy lights and banners. Jongho, Mingi and Yeosang, who did most of the decorating, were currently knocked out and splayed out over each other. A smile creeps onto Hongjoong's face, warmth seeping into him at the sight.

Across them, the remaining four members play a card game. A little too intensely, Hongjoong thinks, because Wooyoung (a _drunk_ Wooyoung) is yelling a string of curse words at Yunho for a foul move. He watches each of them laugh at Yunho's bewilderment, adoration filling his eyes at their happy faces.

"Eight minutes!" San yells, urging Wooyoung to help him wake the others. "They can't miss the fireworks!" He reasons. And he has a point, whether they're pissed drunk or not, they'll be torn at missing the show. Especially when the balcony of their apartment gives them a breathtaking overview of the large park that a significant number of people gather to celebrate.

 _If it wasn't for their celebrity status,_ Hongjoong thinks, _they would have been part of the bodies in the crowd._

He isn't sad, being an idol is _everything_ he could have ever dreamed of. He's out there, he's made it and he's doing what he loves with who he loves. However, constantly being under the public's scrutinising gaze— whether a small or big figure— it gets exhausting. Mentally and emotionally.

_In an alternate universe, they would be college buddies. Free to drink and smoke and let loose in public like any other fucking student._

"Six minutes! Yeosang _move!"_ Wooyoung bellows as he pushes a group of them out of the balcony doors. Hongjoong silently rounds them up, closing the balcony doors to lean on them. He's content with watching the others buzz with excitement before him.

All except one.

The sudden weight of another body slightly falls into his side, and Hongjoong would be lying if he says he didn't jump a little in surprise. However, once he feels familiar hands meet around his torso, he relaxes into the body.

"What's with the face?" Seonghwa gently nudges at Hongjoong's temple with the tip of his chin.

Softly sighing, Hongjoong turns and falls into him, until he is fully encased in Seonghwa's arms. He leans his head on the shoulder before him and closes his eyes as Seonghwa rocks them a little to the soft music they had left playing earlier.

"Nothing," the words are mumbled, "just thinking."

Seonghwa drops his head gently atop of Hongjoong's, "anything you want to share?"

Hongjoong shakes his head a little, "It's the end of the year, y'know that shit fucks me up."

Seonghwa hums in response. It's true end of years always put Hongjoong in the weirdest moods ever. But that didn't mean Seonghwa didn't want to help, or couldn't. Sometimes Hongjoong would swim too far deep in his own mind, and Seonghwa would be there to lift his head above the waves. And he appreciated it.

"Four minutes!" Mingi can barely form the coherent words but they manage to understand. He's draped a little across the rail, Yunho's arm across his shoulders to hold him back a little. Besides him, Jongho belts the lyrics to that one song in the new Frozen movie (which Hongjoong has _yet_ to watch). Yeosang and San cheer him on, genuinely awed at how stable his voice stays even in his drunken state.

"In another life, we could be down there," Hongjoong gestures a little with his chin to the crowd in the far distance, where Wooyoung's wishful eyes linger, "we could be typical adults, y'know?"

The silence isn't awkward, but more serene as Seonghwa mulls over Hongjoong's words.

"You're right," he eventually admits, "we could be free to do whatever, whenever, with whoever."

"But," one of the hands around Hongjoong move to cradle his own gently, "we have this, we're living our _dreams."_

"I know, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I just wish," Hongjoong swallows, throat suddenly dry. 

"I just wish we didn't have to choose. To sacrifice something like this."

Seonghwa slowly detaches himself from Hongjoong to look him in the eye.

"I know, Joong, I know," he speaks softly, "but life is full of sacrifices. And soon enough, life will repay." He plants a gentle kiss on Hongjoong's forehead.

_In an alternate universe, I would be free to love you, whenever and wherever._

If there was a way to prove soulmates indeed do exist, it would be their telepathic skills for this pair. Because Seonghwa next whispers, "you have me now, you have me _here._ And I will be here for as long you allow me, Hongjoong. _Fuck,"_ his arms coil and tighten around Hongjoong, "the mountains will move before i leave your side."

"Must you be so dramatic?" Hongjoong responds, a giggle escaping his lips as he pushes at Seonghwa's chest. Seonghwa traps his hands and holds them against his chest, locking his eyes with Hongjoong's misty ones. He chuckles a little, and softly bumps his forehead against the other's.

"Thirty seconds!"

Hongjoong and Seonghwa pay no heed to the countdown and excitement, opting to silently converse through their locked eyes.

_I will always be here,_

And, _I know, and I will too._

Then, _Thank you for being by my side,_

And, _I can't imagine myself elsewhere._

Last, _I love you, y'know?_

And, _yeah. Yeah, and I do too. I love you more than you can imagine, Seonghwa._

"Ten! Nine! Eight…!"

Warm breath embraces the skin of Hongjoong's cheeks, strong hands finding their way home to his hips. Seonghwa falls further into him, guiding him backwards a little, until Hongjoong's back is met with the cool glass surface of the balcony door.

"Six! Five! Four...!"

Small arms snake up Seonghwa's chest, resting on his nape. Delicate fingers play with the thick strands of hair at the back of his head.

"Two! One…!"

The new years greeting falls from Seonghwa's lips onto Hongjoong's own. He moves against Seonghwa softly, the kiss is nothing but delicate. Until Seonghwa presses a little harder against Hongjoong, nipping the skin on his bottom lip. Hongjoong gasps a little, but reciprocates and meets Seonghwa's energy with his own. He runs his fingers through the black strands of Seonghwa's hair just as Seonghwa's own hand comes up to cradle the back of Hongjoong's head.

They pull apart at the groans and complaints from Wooyoung, and Hongjoong yells for a group hug.

And although Mingi and Yeosang are half carried by Yunho and San, they manage to gather into a group hug.

"Eight makes one team!" Hongjoong hears himself yelling over the fireworks at some point. The others repeat the words equally as loud, and Hongjoong's heart swells with happiness in that moment. He glances at each and every member of his team, etching this moment into his soul.

He catches Seonghwa's eye through the mini crowd that is his team and find his lips curling further into a smile.

_When Seonghwa returns it, Hongjoong feels the fireworks in his chest._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@butterflyhwa](https://twitter.com/butterflyhwa?s=09)


End file.
